


颱風

by sosingsing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosingsing/pseuds/sosingsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>颱風天，老冰棍留在家裡啪啪啪最幸福，冬盾PWP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	颱風

風雨在窗外飄搖，這不是去跑步的好時候，巴奇和史蒂夫只好留在公寓度週末，金髮男人打算用活地亞倫的訪談錄去消磨時間，史蒂夫很喜歡那套《紐約遇到愛》（港譯：總之得就得），這位同樣出身於布魯克林的碎碎念導演讓史蒂夫感到份外親切。

巴奇對書沒興趣，但卻不願與史蒂夫分開，捨棄了沙發，二人席木板地而坐，巴奇把手放到沙發的座位上，大腿緊貼對方的大腿，史蒂夫無法專注於書上的文字，因為每隔5秒，巴奇就用臉頰或鼻尖磨蹭金髮男人的臉，引得史蒂夫和他接吻，離開時，巴奇舔著嘴唇笑了，史蒂夫知道他是故意的，他不想他只顧看書，於是用吻來擾亂他。

「巴奇。」

「唔？」巴奇情意濃濃的吻掉對方皺起的眉頭，舌頭滑下，用舔弄的方式示意史蒂夫的打開嘴巴，嘴唇一放鬆他就鑽了進去，巴奇偷瞄了一下童年好友死命用手指夾著正看到的頁數。

「你看到第2頁，我會幫你記住。」巴奇輕輕拿走那本「情敵」，隨意扔到沙發上，欺身抱著史蒂夫進行了下一輪激烈濕吻。

吻的終點是二人的大床上，巴奇在上，史蒂夫躺著，棕髮男人隔著灰色圓領汗衫舔弄對方的乳頭，直到吻形成兩處深灰色的濕印，深灰色的中央凸起，他才滿意地罷口，史蒂夫已非常情動，他用手掌撫摸巴奇充滿鬍渣子的臉龐，巴奇側頭吻了他的掌心，刻不容緩拉下史蒂夫的短褲，雖未至於挺立，但小史蒂夫急需安慰，巴奇吻了頭部後，毫不猶豫含了下去，那東西溫熱飽滿的塞滿他的口腔，他盡力吸啜吞吐，史蒂夫的手插在巴奇髮間，只能舒服地呻吟，手沒有用力，但他渴望巴奇把自己含得更深，巴奇打了那幾欲挺動的屁股，史蒂夫歉意的看向巴奇，雙手拉起為他口交的愛人，與之接吻，史蒂夫終於脫下那件汗衣，巴奇趁此空檔也把自己脫個精光，順便在床頭櫃拿了安全套和潤滑劑，記得他們第一次在這公寓做愛，因為沒有準備充足，他們只能用橄欖油為史蒂夫弄濕後面，兩個月後的今日，家裡一切已齊備，他們情到濃時不用再那麼狼狽。

他們側著身接吻，史蒂夫把二人挺立擼在一起，他的一邊腿掛到巴奇的腰上，方便巴奇的手指在自己的屁眼抽插，甜膩的呻吟證明後面帶來的快感與前面的很不相同：「巴奇，巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂想要得再多，巴奇呼著粗氣，同樣希望插進史蒂夫內，他戴了安全套，慢慢塞進頭部，史蒂夫流著汗邊笑說：「你大力點也不會傷到我。」受到鼓勵他只能一插到底，強烈的刺激令史蒂夫收緊了股肌。

「嘿！」巴奇又再打了隊長的屁股，後者乖乖的放鬆下來，似是獎勵，他們又吻到一起，巴奇下身快速抽插，史蒂夫的腿夾緊了對方的腰，讓他用力侵入自己，巴奇充血變紅的陽具在他白皙結實的股間進進出出，淫液自洞口逼出，因挺動而不停搖晃的挺立格外注目，頭部早已流出前液，史蒂夫為自己手淫了幾下，但其實他知道自己不必這樣做，亦會被巴奇操到射精。

天色昏暗，巴奇抽出，史蒂夫趴在床上，挺起屁股，他回頭看著巴奇，巴奇把陽具湊近洞口，抽打了幾下才推進去，此時窗外閃電把一屋照亮，伴隨著轟耳的雷聲：「怕嗎？」「我比較怕⋯⋯你不在！特別是現在這種時候。」巴奇反眼一笑，史蒂夫還有氣力說笑，證明自己還未把他操到喪失理智，他狠狠挺入，大進大出，每次都頂到那令金髮男人瘋狂的一點，最後史蒂夫只能在呻吟中射精，精液噴到床上，巴奇也差不多了，他快速抽插，最後挺了腰，狠狠射進史蒂夫體內，屋裡只剩下粗重的呼吸聲，史蒂夫轉了身，巴奇的東西滑出他體內，他脫下套子，史蒂夫看著那袋精液被丟進床邊的廢紙箱，巴奇開了床頭燈，上床後吻了他額頭：「還想繼續。」「好，但今次我要你直接來。」說時史蒂夫的腿已勾上巴奇的腿，陽具像條蛇毫無難度爬入洞內，輕輕抽插。

「你要記得你看到第2頁。」

「去你的。」他捉緊了他的屁股以便插得更深。

颱風天，把風雨關在家門外又有何用？家裡亦有另一場雲雨。


End file.
